New Life
by Titanic X
Summary: When a young man loses everything, he is given a surprising new chance in a world he once believed to be fictional. Can he adapt and finally attain what he desired all his life?


The storm was harsh and brutal. He could see that much as he gazed out the window at the rain lashing down from the heavens. He still couldn't believe that things had gone downhill for him. First his girlfriend left him, then he lost his job, and now… he was stuck living in an apartment on the outskirts of his town. He sighed as he fingered the cord of his laptop, eyeing the screen showing his email.

He just couldn't understand it. He had no idea how things had gone so badly for him when things had been looking up. What changed things and brought it on?

He sighed even more heavily as emails popped up. There were two, one from a close friend, and one from his latest prospective employer. He opened the employer one first and his heart sank.

Yep. Rejected once again.

Just like he had feared.

Next he opened up the email from his online friend, Titanic X. And in his opinion, she was really the only one who cared for him anymore. Her endless drive and optimism seemed to be the only thing preventing him from taking the plunge. It didn't help that he also lost some very close companions.

This latest email also seemed to get his attention.

 _Titanic X: Hey, Cal. You feeling better?_

He sighed and typed up his reply. Why was he even doing this though?

 _CW-DC7: Hey. And no. I got rejected… again._

 _Titanic X: Damn. That's what, the fifth time in a week?_

 _CW-DC7: Yeah._

 _Titanic X: Dammit… Man. Things have really started to go downhill, even for me, as much as I hate to admit it. I mean, sure my dad still has his job and is employed, but for me and my sister, we can't even land a job._

 _CW-DC7: Sounds like you're in the same boat as me._

 _Titanic X: Sort of. Look. Things are bad, yes, but…_

 _CW-DC7: What?_

 _Titanic X: Spray: Yo, Cal. Been a while. Sorry I've been busy over here. And sorry about your job. Sounds like things are really getting worse._

 _Titanic X: Got that one right, Spray._

 _CW-DC7: Bet it's a lot worse over there…_

 _Titanic X: Spray: Actually, you'd be surprised. We're… We're trying to take action to help you, but… I don't know if this will work…_

 _CW-DC7: Can't be any worse than here…_

 _Titanic X: Spray: Cal, I really am worried. We all are. And at this rate, the GC will terminate the whole Guardian Program. So we're trying to save as many people as we can before we end it. That… Your world is now beyond all hope of redemption. I'm sorry._

That got him. His eyes widened as he typed up his reply.

 _CW-DC7: W-What? My world… is beyond saving?! Is that why…?_

 _Titanic X: Spray: Yeah. It is. Your guardians have been recalled. And I have to admit, Dusty took it hard. We all did. I'm gonna be the last one recalled, so… I'm gonna ask you right now. Do you want to live?_

The man sighed as he rubbed his temples. What good was living if he didn't have guardians, or a job, or a family, or a girlfriend? What good was it? And how could he be sure that his friend wouldn't up and leave like so many others had?

He finally typed out a single sentence.

 _CW-DC7: Why would I? There's nothing left here for me anyway…_

 _Titanic X: Spray: What I'm asking is… do you want to live… but in a different world?_

Now _that_ was what he did not expect.

 _CW-DC7: H-Huh?_

 _Titanic X: Spray: We do have a means to finally…_ finally _bring your kind into our world. It took months of work, and a few failed attempts, but we did it. However, we can only bring certain numbers in at a time. And frankly, you and Titanic are the last ones we can bring in before the program is canceled. So… let me ask you again. Do you want to live in our world?_

 _CW-DC7: It couldn't be any worse than here…_

 _Titanic X: Spray: Cal, really… Do you? Because if so, then we can help. Titanic has already gone through the process for transfer, and she'll be transferred over as soon as we're ready. But… do you want to live or not?_

 _Titanic X: Spray's right. Cal, just… this is a way out for both of us. We can leave this world behind and start again. And you could probably see Dusty again…_

 _CW-DC7: Is there a catch?_

 _Titanic X: Spray... I think he needs to know…_

 _Titanic X: Spray: … Okay… Cal, look. If you go through with this, you may see your other guardians except for one. Your first._

 _CW-DC7: I don't follow._

 _Titanic X: Spray: Well… you will lose a guardian. But be given a chance to start again. I hate to admit it, but sometimes guardians have been willing to sacrifice themselves for their charges during this process. And Dusty was the first of your group to volunteer. So… he's been willing to do this._

The man sighed. Well, not like he was going to really be transferred anyway. The world of Cars was just fiction, and yet, somehow, some way, there was a connection of sorts. He brushed it aside and decided to humor her and her 'imaginary' friend.

 _CW-DC7: Okay. When do I begin?_

 _Titanic X: Spray: Right now. Just hang on…_

As soon as that last word appeared, a new window popped up, followed by a new message.

 _Titanic X: Spray: We finally broke through the barrier separating our two worlds. And this is our first and only effort to really do some good. That window is your way out. Just hit the enter key and you will be transferred after answering the questions._

The man smiled bitterly. Not like he had anything else going on.

He started to answer them, only for a new message to pop up.

 _Titanic X: Spray: You gotta answer them truthfully. No lies._

He snorted. How was it that this was supposed to be of any help?

Still, best do as she said.

He resumed typing, finally letting out his anger and frustration and depression. His fingers flew over the keyboard, tears pricking at his eyes and his shoulders shaking. He had no idea why, unless she was trying to encourage him to take the plunge. If so, then he was grateful to her for allowing him to go out at last.

He finished typing up his last sentence and hit the enter key.

But nothing happened. Save for a new message.

 _Titanic X: Spray: Wow… That is… intense…_

 _Titanic X: Spray: But now I know why you feel the way you do._

 _Titanic X: Spray: Well, we'll process this and you'll be transferred ASAP._

 _CW-DC7: I highly doubt it will even happen, "Spray"._

He smirked a bit.

 _Titanic X: Actually, Cal, he's right here with me, in full color and metal. He's not imaginary._

 _Spray: She's right._

 _CW-DC7: I doubt it. You gotta be pulling my leg._

 _Spray: Okay. Then when you get transferred, don't be surprised. It's not a joke, and our world_ is _real. We_ do _exist. And… hang on…_

 _Titanic X: Here. Sent a pic._

The man snorted. What was she talking about?

A link popped up in the message box and he frowned. He clicked on it and much to his surprise, a picture did come up. One that surprised him immensely.

His hands were shaking as he typed up the message.

 _CW-DC7: It's… You're…_ REAL!?

 _Spray: Yep. Right down to the last bolt._

 _CW-DC7: So then… everything… was real? The guardians… everything?!_

 _Spray: Yes. And when I said we have a way out, we do. Just hold on a bit longer. And then we'll have you two ready for transfer._

 _CW-DC7: Wait… what exactly are you talking about, with Dusty volunteering for something?_

 _Spray: Just what I said. The GC is willing to try and save as many of their charges as possible, and we're giving you this chance before the program is closed down for good. Dusty is willing to give you a life you deserve, and frankly, so were Wingma and Big U for Titanic, but she was willing to go on her own. She did, and now she's ready. But you… we needed help._

 _CW-DC7: So, Dusty volunteered for something, and it's for me?_

 _Spray: Yeah. So… are you in?_

The man paused, staring at the message. He wasn't sure on what to do. Sure he could accept it, but what would it mean? What would happen to him, to his body? Where would he go? And how did this work?

It was all just too much to take in at once.

 _Spray: Cal, we don't have a lot of time. The program closes in four hours. After that… there's no going back. We won't have another chance._

He understood the urgency. He really did. But at the same time, some part of him was urging him not to take it, that it was just a hallucination brought on by his despair. That part of him was strongly nudging him away from this.

And Spray somehow sensed it.

 _Spray: Cal, please! You gotta make a choice now, or else we won't have another chance! You can either die here in this hopeless world, or come to our world and live a life you always wanted! A life that is hopeful, and willing to give you a chance! What would your girlfriend want?!_

His eyes narrowed as he typed furiously.

 _CW-DC7: Do NOT BRING HER UP, YOU SCRAP PILE!_

 _Spray: … Cal… I understand your frustration. I truly do. But she… to be honest, I… I met her. She made it over, Cal. She… She Made the Cross. She passed through. She's in our world. I don't know where she is or what vehicle she became, but…_

 _CW-DC7: …_

His eyes went wide. She had… done it? She had actually Made the Cross?

 _Spray: Cal, she is safe and sound. She is worried about you. As am I, and as are the rest of us. So… knowing that she's safe… Are you still going to hesitate or what? And for the record, she still kept that ring. She… She still loves you. But she left seeking a way to our world, and we helped her._

 _CW-DC7: So she didn't up and leave?_

 _Spray: No. She didn't._

 _CW-DC7: …._

Now he was definitely leaning towards accepting the offer. While that part of him continued to niggle at his brain to decline the offer, that small part of him crying to accept it finally won out, and he knew he had a limited time before he changed his mind.

He typed a few more words.

 _CW-DC7: How much longer?_

 _Spray: … Now. Hit the enter key. And then… you'll be able to start again. And who knows? You may even run into Titanic here. :)_

He nodded, even though the screen couldn't transmit his facial expressions.

His finger flicked out and hit the enter key.

Then a sudden flash of light erupted from the screen of his laptop and the last thing he recalled was seeing a familiar face, and then everything went black.


End file.
